An automotive power steering system includes a pump that circulates power steering fluid through the steering gear of a vehicle, through a cooler, and back through the pump. In the process, debris, including small ferrous metal particles from meshing metal surfaces of the system, can become entrained in the flow of power steering fluid. This debris is a major cause of power steering system failure. It travels via the power steering fluid throughout the entire steering system eroding and clogging various components and hoses, which can lead to expensive repairs. Simply placing an in-line filter in the power steering fluid circuit can trap some of this debris, but ferrous metal particles, which can do the most damage, can pass through the filter. Further, the filter can become clogged with debris and this can restrict the flow of fluid and affect adversely the operation of a vehicle's power steering. A need exists for a method and apparatus for trapping debris including ferrous metal particles within a flow of power steering fluid in a way that is efficient and reliable but does not affect the flow of fluid should a clog occur within the filter. It is to the provision of such a method and apparatus that the present invention is primarily directed.